The Night of Snow
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: "Aku sibuk, selesaikan saja sendiri." / "Ya sudah kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Jaa Naa..." / "Dasar bodoh..." - [NARUSASU] BL! Dont Like Dont Read! - Happy Reading!


The Night of Snow

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : BL! Yaoi! Typo(s), gajeness, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)

*Fanfic ini sudah pernah aku post di FB, tepatnya FP saya. Jadi ini bukan plagiat loh ya. Ini cuma mindahin saja tuh fanfic di biar enak dibaca*

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Tinggal dua minggu lagi event pertama yang di nantikan para siswa Konoha High School akan segera terlaksana. Event festival musim dingin pertama semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu yang entah mengapa harus ditiadakan. Tetapi atas desakan para siswa-siswa tahun ajaran saat ini, maka event tersebut kembali di laksanakan.

"Pastikan event festival musim dingin ini berjalan dengan aman, jika memang ada maka kecelakaan, jangan sampai terlalu parah seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku percayakan pengaturan ini sepenuhnya kepadamu, president kesiswaan.." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, kepala sekolah KHS tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan perbincangan mereka berdua.

Seseorang yang di panggil 'Presiden Kesiswaan' tersebut hanya mengehela nafas lalu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke ruangan pribadinya sebagai presiden – Kesiswaan –

Walaupun memang sudah di bentuk kepanitiaan festival musim dingin ini, dan sudah tentu pula di tentukan ketua panitianya, ia pun tidak bisa begitu saja melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai ehem bahasa sederhananya Ketua OSIS.

Maka dari itu, semenjak kemarin ia tidak berhenti berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas atau pun proposal para klub-klub yang ingin mengikuti rangkaian dalam festival.

'Proposal ini masih banyak kesalahan, kayak gini mau di izinkan kepala sekolah?' batinnya kesal seraya mencoreti bagian proposal yang menurutnya salah dan harus ia kembalikan lagi kepada ketua para klub.

Masih banyak lagi yang harus ia urus, dia pun juga harus mengawasi kerja panitian festival, para sponsor, dan lain-lainnya, pokoknya apapun yang terjadi di festival nanti, yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya adalah sang ketua panitia dan juga-

"Serius amat sampai berkerut sepert itu, awas nanti cepet tua loh ya!" seruan seseorang di belakangnya hampir membuatnya memekik kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan tampilan yang sangat berantakan sekali tengah menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Yo, selamat sore Suke-sayang~"

Ia pun hanya memandang pemuda itu datar lalu kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

"Duhhh... cuek amat sihh..."

"..."

"Aku mau curhat nih~"

"Berisik! Aku sibuk!"

"Buhh apa-apaan kau ini, aku mau curhat soal klub basketku tahuu, ini juga ada hubungannya sama festival yang kau urussampaimelupakankuitu." Ujar lelaki berambut pirang seraya memajukan bibirnya. "Mau dengar nggak?"

"Hn..." berteman dengan sang ketua osis lebih dari 5 tahun membuatnya hafal sekali maksud dari gumaman ambigu tersebut.

"Kau pasti sadar jika klubku belum mengeluarkan proposal kepadamu kan? Itu semua karena kami belum tahu apa yang harus kami tampilkan di festival nanti, kami semua saling memiliki pendapat yang berbeda-beda dan hari ini pun kami malah bertengkar karena hal itu. Bagaimana jika itu berlangsung lama? Masa' klub basket yang baru saja mendapat juara, tidak mengikuti festival pertama ini? Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus klub basket lakukan?" curhat Naruto panjang lebar bagaikan tanpa titik dan koma.

Sasuke – Sang ketua OSIS – memilih untuk diam, tidak menanggapi curhatan Naruto akan masalah di Klub basketnya. Itu masalah mereka-mereka sendiri dan dia sendiri pun sudah cukup repot dengan festival. Jangan ditambahi lagi dobee – mohonnya dalam hati.

"Hei!" Naruto yang merasa tidak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, merasa kesal lalu menepuk bahu sang Uchiha, "Kau tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya kan?"

"Aku mendengarkannya." Ujar Sasuke datar, mata hitamnya yang semula memandang berkas di depannya, kini mulai melirik Naruto yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Tetapi itu semua bukan urusanku, untuk saat ini. Karena aku sudah sibuk dengan festival dan berkas-berkas para klub yang akan mengisi festival. Seharusnya kau tanyakan masalah ini kepada pembinamu atau senpai-senpaimu, atau lebih baik kau dan teman-temanmu sendiri." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepadamu jika aku berhasil melakukan itu semua Sasuke. Aku memang bukan kapten tim, tetapi aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan Klub ku. Aku mohon bantu aku..." pinta Naruto sekali lagi. Seharian ini ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendamaikan para pemain-pemain basket. Jika sang netral dalam Klub tidak dapat melakukannya, bukannya lebih baik mencari pihak ketiga untuk mendamaikan?

"Aku sibuk, selesaikan saja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke final, ia memang tidak bisa membantu Naruto saat ini. Ia sudah sangat sibuk memikirkan festival ini.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah lalu berjalan keluar ruangan kesiswaan, "Ya sudah kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Jaa Naa..." ujarnya datar.

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah menandai bagian-bagian yang salah pada proposal di mejanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia meletakkan pensil dengan sedikit membanting lalu menjambak rambutnya pelan.

"Dasar bodoh..."

.

.

.

Naruto menarik resleting jaketnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, udara sore menjelang malam hari ini terasa sangat dingin, mungkin hal ini terjadi karena saat ini mulai memasuki musim dingin.

"Naruto-san!" lelaki berambut pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya, mata birunya melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berjalan seorang diri menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah, hai!" Naruto membalas sapaan pemuda itu dengan senyum lebarnya, "Baru pulang ya?"

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Naruto-san sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, tetapi aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau mau ikut menemaniku? Yah, kalau kau tidak sibuk sih..." ajaknya ramah. Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi ia benar-benar ingin ada seseorang yang menemaninya di tengah masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Kebetulan aku ingin membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu, aku akan ikut denganmu." Ujar lelaki tersebut seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Langit mulai menggelap, lampu-lampu jalanan mulai di nyalakan – Entah oleh siapa, Naruto tidak peduli dengan hal itu – dan seperti yang ia bayangkan, udara semakin mendingin.

"Kau panitia festival bukan?" tanya Naruto mulai memecahkan keheningan. Lelaki di sampingnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa festival ini memang sesibuk itu?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja. Mengadakan acara yang sudah lama tidak di lakukan itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan."

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk diam, ia tidak tahu bagaimana sibuknya para OSIS dan juga para panitia untuk merencanakan festival serapi mungkin dan se nyaman mungkin untuk para siswa KHS. Tetapi mendengar pernyataan singkat dari kouhainya ini, sudah dapat ia simpulkan betapa repotnya para kesiswaan mengatur acara penting ini.

Ah, betapa sialnya dia karena kekasih hatinya juga salah satu dari kesiswaan tersebut, ketuanya lagi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang festival musim dingin ini? Setahuku kau tidak pernah peduli dengan 'Di balik panggung' festival yang diadakan di KHS."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi jembatan, kedua matanya memandang ke atas, memandang langit malam yang gelap, tanpa ada satu bintang pun bersinar. Sangat suram. Sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

"Ada apa Naruto-san? Kau tidak menyukai festival ini? Apa ada yang salah dari festival ini?" tanya sang pemuda berkali-kali. Ia selaku panitia dari festival ini merasa tidak enak.

"Ah tidak, aku sangat menyukainya kok. Tetapi memang benar ya apa kata pepatah... Berakit-rakit dahulu, berenang-renang ketepian..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menutup kedua matanya, "Lupakan saja.."

Lelaki yang lebih muda setahun dari Naruto itu hanya memandang sang lelaki pirang dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia sudah kenal dengan Naruto semenjak SMP, mereka bisa berteman karena rumah mereka berdua saling berdekatan, maka dari itu ia yakin ada sesuatu yang Naruto sembunyikan dari pertanyaannya tentang festival tadi.

"Aku tahu ka-" ucapannya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kulit pipinya. Ia mengusap pipi nya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Salju pertama di musim dingin ya?" tanya Naruto seraya menadahkan telapak tangannya, butiran-butiran salju yang lembut dapat ia rasakan saat salju tersebut mengenai tangannya.

'Apa kau melihat pemandangan indah ini Sasuke?' batinnya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia merasakan salju pertama ini dengan sang Uchiha, lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah dengan setumpuk berkas di meja kebesaran sang Ketua OSIS. Menyebalkan sekali.

Semilir angin yang semula pelan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai cepat. Salju-salju yang berjatuhan pun semakin lama semakin banyak. Hah... cuaca hari ini benar-benar mewakili perasannya saat ini.

"Kita harus segera berteduh Naruto-san." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke sebuah kedai di pinggir jalan, di ikuti sang Kouhai di belakangnya.

"Astaga... ada badai salju di hari pertama salju turun?"

"Sudah kuduga, suasana mendung sekali sejak tadi."

"Yahh... gagal deh jalan-jalan di taman~"

Naruto bisa mendengar banyak sekali komentar para pengunjung kedai kecil ini tentang badai salju yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Pemandangan indah tadi hanya terjadi beberapa menit saja? Astaga..." keluh Naruto seraya mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Suasana memang sudah sangat buruk sejak tadi. Jujur saja aku tidak merasa terkejut." Ujar sang pemuda berambut hitam lalu mendudukan dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto, "Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? Kopi atau teh mungkin?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan, dan seorang pelayan beralis tebal mendatangi mereka dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Konbanwa! Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari luar lalu memandang sang pelayan, "Satu kopi ha- Eh... Lee?" tanyanya memastikan.

Pelayan tersebut pun juga memasang wajah terkejut, "Naruto-kun?" mata bulatnya pun memandang pemuda yang satunya, keningnya pun berkerut, "Eh? Kok? Sai?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sai' itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Selamat malam Lee-senpai.." ujarnya ramah.

"Selamat malam juga!" balas Lee ramah lalu memandang Naruto, "Kau tidak kemari bersama Sasuke?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ia bertanya seperti itu karena sesuatu yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan yang ia dengar beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mendengar nama itu disebutkan, membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau juga anggota OSIS kan? Kau pasti tahu sendiri jika sekarang ia tengah sibuk dengan urusan festival, apalagi dia adalah ketuanya."

"Aku tahu, tadi aku juga sempat membantunya dengan anggota yang lain. Lalu aku mendengar Neji-san mengajak Sasuke-san untuk ke kantin terlebih dahulu untuk mengistirahatkan diri, tetapi Sasuke-san menolak."

Yah... Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu. Di interupsi olehnya yang notabene kekasihnya sendiri saja tidak bisa, apalagi orang lain?

"Setelah itu aku mendengar Sasuke-san berkata...

' _Nanti jam enam tepat aku harus menepati janjiku untuk bertemu dengan si bodoh itu, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua agar tidak menjadi beban pikiran. Jangan ganggu aku!'_

...begitu? Aku yakin yang dimaksud 'Si bodoh' oleh Sasuke-san adalah Naruto-kun kan? Jadi kalian ada janji bukan?"

Ucapan Lee sontak membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

Astaga... Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan janji yang ia buat kemarin malam dengan Sasuke?

Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari keluar kedai, menembus dinginnya salju yang dengan ganas menubruk wajahnya, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan terikan kedua temannya dari dalam kedai.

Hanya ada satu orang dalam pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

' _ **Nanti jam enam tepat aku harus menepati janjiku untuk bertemu dengan si bodoh itu, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua agar tidak menjadi beban pikiran. Jangan ganggu aku!'**_

.

.

.

.

Dia memang bodoh.

Bodoh sekali..

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak peduli mau dikatai begitu. Asalkan itu tidak mengganggunya dan mengganggu orang lain, dia tidak akan pernah peduli.

Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia benar-benar mengutuk kebodohannya.

Ingin rasanya ia menampar dirinya sendiri, memukul dirinya sendiri, atau melakukan hal apapun saat ini. Ah, mungkin akan lebih parah jika seseorang yang tengah menunggunya saat ini tengah terjadi sesuatu.

Ia memelankan larinya seraya menghalau anak rambutnya yang melambai-lambai mengenai wajahnya. Salju hari ini turun semakin membabi buta dan sedikit membuat pandangannya memburam.

Ia mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi dan pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang telah tertutup. Lelaki berambut hitam dengan bermantel coklat muda itu tengah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung mantel. Wajahnya menunduk, menyembunyikan diri dari ganasnya salju yang berterbangan.

Naruto benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dirinya saat ini juga. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia pun berlari menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh ya!?" teriaknya sangat khawatir.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang Naruto dengan susah payah, "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku sud-"

Belum selesai lelaki itu berbicara, Naruto telah menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya. Erat sekali, dan benar saja, tubuh sang Uchiha sangatlah dingin. Lelaki berambut hitam itu pasti menahan dirinya hanya untuk menunggunya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya sejenak lalu melepas jaket oranye miliknya dan menyampirkannya pada kepala Sasuke. Menghalau salju yang berjatuhan agar tidak mengenai wajah Sasuke kembali.

Tentu saja Sasuke merasa tidak enak, apalagi ia sudah mengenakan mantel yang cukup hangat – Walaupun tubuhnya masih merasa sangat dingin – sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menggunakan jaket biasa.

"Kau gunakan saja.." Sasuke berniat mengambil jaket yang menutupi wajahnya sebelum sebuah tindakan dari Naruto membuatnya cukup terkejut dan sedikit terpekik.

Walaupun pandangannya tertutupi sekalipun, ia masih bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya kini tengah diangkat ala pengantin oleh Naruto. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu pun semakin memerah.

Tidak mendengar sedikit pun kata dari Naruto membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam saja dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu membawanya sesuka hati entah kemana.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasakan kembali jika tubuhnya tengah diturunkan ke sesuatu yang empuk. Kasur, batinnya dalam hati.

Ia pun membuka jaket – basah – yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat Naruto tengah berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

Sasuke memandang kamar yang tengah ia tempati ini, apartement Naruto, ia sering sekali bertandang kemari. Entah untuk tugas sekolah atau hal yang lain. Melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan melihat Naruto tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke sendiri pun menjadi kikuk karena melihat wajah Naruto yang ummm terlihat marah itu.

'Apa dia masih marah karena aku mengabaikannya tadi?' batinnya ketar-ketir. Namun ia masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya tersebut.

Sebuah handuk tersampir di pundaknya membuat Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Lelaki dihadapannya pun tersenyum, "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, cepat sana sebelum airnya mendingin." Ujarnya riang.

Sasuke pun mengambil handuk di pundaknya lalu tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega. Suasana kaku yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi telah usai. Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu nekat?"

"Huh?" Sasuke yang tengah mengusap-usap rambutnya pun berhenti lalu memandang Naruto tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto berdecak lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Kau tidak mengerti? Apa kau tidak sadar? Di luar sana badai salju sangat kencang sekali, kau ingin mati kedinginan?!" tanyanya sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali, memandang Naruto malas, "Kenakan bajumu terlebih dahulu. Kau bisa mati kedinginan duluan sebelum aku."

"Aku sudah biasa terkena dingin! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu lagi, kau sudah marah sebelum ini kan? Lagipula, aku bukan orang yang lupa dengan janji begitu saja." Ucapan Sasuke langsung saja menusuk Naruto.

Dialah yang lupa dengan janji yang dia buat sendiri.

Sasuke sangat pengertian sekali, walaupun tugasnya masih banyak, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Rela menunggu di bawah guyuran salju ganas yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Sedangkan dirinya?

Ah... betapa jahatnya dia.

Naruto menghela nafasnya – Lagi – lalu berjalan menuju almari, mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya juga. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun duduk disamping Sasuke.

..dan keduanya pun sama-sama diam hingga seperempat jam lamanya.

"Maafkan aku, jujur saja aku memang lupa karena sebelumnya kau mengabaikanku tadi." Ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Ia memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi.

"Sudah kuduga.." gumam sang Uchiha. Naruto meliriknya tak enak lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku juga karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan festival dan mengabaikan klub yang bermasalah. Itu semua juga menjadi tanggung jawabku, dan juga..."

"...maaf telah membuatmu marah."

Uchiha memang sangat jarang sekali meminta maaf. Meminta maaf sama saja dengan merendahkan dirinya ke titik yang paling rendah sendiri. Sekalinya mereka meminta maaf...

"Teme.."

...akan membuat orang seperti Naruto yang periang pun menjadi sangat terharu.

Sekali lagi, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan eratnya hingga membuat mereka berdua jatuh kesamping. Tepat di atas kasur.

"Lain kali, jangan ikuti kebodohanku saja ya. Bodoh cukup di aku saja." Ujar Naruto sok melankolis. Sasuke pun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi bodoh sepertimu dobe..."

Setelah itu, mereka pun terus berpelukan mesra seraya bercerita banyak hal untuk menghibur diri di tengah cuaca buruk ini.

Untuk saat ini, entah malam nanti.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Edisi memindahkan cerita FB ke , jadi jika kalian pernah tahu cerita macam ini, itu cerita buatan saya. Sumpah deh! Ngapain juga aku ngeplagiat hahahaha

Read n Review!

.

.

Uchiha Iggyland.


End file.
